MINE
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Repost dari HoMinLand chap 13 yang entah kenapa hilang. Remake dari lagu berjudul sama punya Taylor Swift. 'You were in college working part time waiting tables.Left a small town, never looked back.I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'.Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts. but now 'You are the best thing..that ever been Mine' . HOMIN(Yunho X Changmin) Couple.


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

 **"MINE"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ini ff remake dari Lagu Taylor Swift yang judulnya "Mine"

Feelnya bakal lebih dapet kalau baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya.

 **Ela JungShim is back~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **You'are the best thing..that ever been Mine~**_

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum saat ia menatap ketiga lelaki paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Disana, di tepi pantai tempat mereka tengah berlibur, Yunho, Jongin dan Taemin tengah bermain bertiga dengan riangnya.

Dan seolah tahu kalau ia tengah di tatap, Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang tengah duduk bersantai di bawah payung besar. Ia melambai, dan dibalas Changmin dengan senyuman missmatch eyesnya.

"Daddy sudah haus, ayo kita hampiri Appa kalian." ucap Yunho sambil menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan membopong tubuh kecil Taemin di bahunya.

"Wuhuuu~!" seru Taemin senang.

"Daddy! Jongin juga mau digendong!" seru Jongin yang menatap iri pada saudara kembarnya yang berada di pundak sang ayah.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangkat Jongin dalam gendongannya juga.

"Yeaaayyy~!"

Senyum Changmin makin merekah melihat keluarganya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa mau minum es serut?" seru Changmin yang langsung di sambut dengan pekikan senang dari kedua putranya. Changmin tertawa melihat Jongin dan Taemin bergerak turun dari gendongan daddy mereka, dan berlari ke arahnya dengan riang.

"Appa! Appa! Jongin mau es serut!" seru Jongin yang langsung menubruk sang Appa dan memeluk erat.

"Appa! Taemin juga mauuu~!" teriak Taemin yang barusan sampai, dan ikuta memeluk Changmin di leher.

"Hahahaha, jangan khawatir, tadi Appa sudah pesan empat kok. Kalian sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap kepala kedua putranya dengan sayang.

"Belum. Tapi tadi Daddy bilang kalau Daddy haus." sahut Taemin.

"Karena Daddy haus, Jongin juga jadi ikut haus." lanjut Jongin.

"Dan Taemin juga akhirnya ikutan haus." tuntas Taemin lagi.

"Aigoooo~ Jadi kalian semua haus ya? Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya, harusnya pesanan Appa sudah datang."

Seolah tahu kalau sedang di tunggu, pelayan toko tempat Changmin memesan es serut itu datang membawa nampan berisikan empat mangkuk berisikan es serut pesanannya tadi.

"Silahkan ini es serutnya," ucap sang pelayan toko yang langsung pergi setelah mengantar pesanan Changmin.

"Yeaaayy~! Es seruuuttt! Jongin mau yang coklat!" ucap Jongin semangat sambil menyambar es yang ia inginkan.

"Taemin mau yang rasa pisang!" teriak sang saudara kembar tak kalah semangat.

"Daddy mau yang strawberry." tambah Yunho yang barusan sampai ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Ia langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Changmin dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya itu. "Biarpun yang aku mau sebenarnya adalah 'memakanmu'~" tambah Yunho nakal dengan suara berbisik.

"Yah!" seru Changmin sambil memukul lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Suara tawa Yunho bergaung di telinganya, dan Changmin ikut tersenyum sambil bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya itu.

Sambil menatap kedua putra kembarnya, Changmin mengingat lagi awal mula perjumpaannya dengan orang yang kini menjadi suaminya-dan membawanya menuju ke kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan begini!" seru Changmin yang kini berlari menghindari hujan. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini cerah, jadi ia tak bersiap membawa payung.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah cafe, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasukinya. Lumayan, tempat berteduh dari hujan, sekaligus ia bisa menikmati minuman hangat.

Changmin memasuki cafe itu, dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan jalan raya tempatnya berlari itu.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh!"

Suara bernada marah itu menarik perhatian Changmin. Ia menoleh dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar.

"Kalau tidak selingkuh, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan namja itu memelukmu di depan orang banyak?!"

"Dia temanku! Dan dia juga sudah biasa memelukku! Lalu apa masalahmu?" balas si yeoja. "Kau pikir aku sendiri tak tahu kalau kau juga sekarang sedang dekat dengan Sohye?!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau yang berselingkuh, tapi kenapa malah balik menuduhku?!"

Changmin menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepasang mata bambi itu menyorot sedih dan membuang muka kembali ke jalan raya. Pemandangan sepasang kekasih itu mengingatkannya pada pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi di rumahnya saat ia kecil. Pertengkaran yang terjadi berkali-kali dan berulang kali, hingga perceraian adalah jalan satu-satunya. Perceraian yang membuatnya jadi sulit mempercayai perasaan absurd dan tak kekal bernama cinta.

"Permisi, silahkan menunya~ "

Suara ceria yang menyapa telinganya itu membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

 **DEGG!**

Jantung Changmin seolah berhenti berdetak saat wajah tampan dengan senyum menawan itu memasuki indra penglihatannya.

Dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat jantungnya kembali berdetak—dengan detakan yang berdentum-dentum memekakkan telinganya.

Changmin menerima menu yang disodorkan, dan dengan hati tak karuan ia membaca menu yang ada disana.

"Karena diluar sedang dingin, saya sarankan hot cocoa. Hot cocoa buatan chef kami memiliki rasa yang enak, dan bisa menghangatkan badan."

Changmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, dan senyum menawan itu kembali memasuki zona penglihatannya. Changmin tersenyum gugup, dan tanpa sadar ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya ketelinganya—kebiasaannya jika gugup.

"U-um, k-kalau begitu aku pesan hot cocoa-nya satu." ucap Changmin dengan terbata. "Dan sup miso hangat kalau ada." lanjutnya cepat.

Senyum sopan namun menawan yang ditunjukkan pelayan cafe itu berganti dengan senyum geli dengan kilat terhibur di sepasang mata yang mengingatkan Changmin pada sepasang mata rubah.

"Sebenarnya ini western cafe, jadi tak ada sup miso disini." ucap si pelayan cafe dengan suara geli—yang langsung membuat wajah Changmin memerah sampai ke telinga.

"K-kalau begitu—"

"Tapi demi pembeliku yang sangat manis ini, akan kuberi perkecualian. Aku akan request langsung ke chef kami untuk membuatkanmu sup miso." ucap sang pelayan cafe yang bernama Jung Yunho—Changmin melihat nametag yang terpasang di dadanya—yang masih tersenyum geli dan memberinya sebuah kedipan yang membuat Changmin kembali blushing tak terkendali.

"I-itu..um, tidak usah. A-aku tak ingin merepotkan." tolak Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Baiklah, jadi pesanannya adalah satu hot cocoa dan satu sup miso hangat. Ditunggu sebentar, dan saya akan kembali dengan membawa pesanan anda."

Begitu pelayan cafe itu pergi, Changmin langsung menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat pelayan memberinya kedipan mata. Ia mengulangi lagi percakapan mereka, dan ia langsung membenturkan dahinya ke meja.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Shim Changmin! Memalukan sekali!" gumamnya menyesali kebodohan yang tadi ia lakukan.

Lima menit dengan posisi konyol itu, Changmin akhirnya mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan keras. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang sudah terjadi tak perlu disesali." ucapnya menyemangati dirinya.

Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan merapikan dirinya, —saat dia menyadari ada bayangan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala, dan ia terkesiap kaget saat melihat pelayan tampan tadi sudah berdiri di depan mejanya dengan nampan berisikan sebuah gelas dengan cairan yang megepul hangat. Sebuah cengiran geli terpasang di wajah tampannya, membuat wajah tampan itu menjadi—sialnya—bertambah tampan.

"Ekhem, anda sudah selesai? Karena kalau sudah, saya kembali dengan membawakan hot cocoa pesanan anda." ucap pelayan Jung Yunho itu dengan suara yang sarat akan perasaan geli.

Changmin langsung menunduk dengan wajah dan telinga yang sudah semerah buah tomat. Ia mengangguk, dan saat segelas hot cocoa itu sudah berada di depannya, ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke gelas yang hangat itu.

"Sebagai informasi tambahan, sup miso pesanan anda sedang di buat. Mohon kesabarannya karena kami harus meracik bumbu untuk kuah supnya terlebih dahulu.

Changmin mengangguk sambil tak melepaskan tatapannya dari minuman coklat dalam genggamannya itu. "A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan." cicit Changmin yang dengan perlahan mendekatkan gelasnya ke bibir. Ia meniup hot cocoanya, dan menyesap minuman coklat itu.

"Enak sekaliii~~" Changmin mendesah nikmat saat rasa coklat itu memasuki indra pengecapnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menatap minuman coklat di tangannya.

Adanya bayangan yang memasuki zona penglihatannya membuat Changmin mendongak, dan ia nyaris tersedak saat melihat pelayan bernama Jung Yunho itu masih berdiri di depannya dan tengah memperhatikannya.

"Saya senang kau menyukainya. Dan wajah anda terlihat jadi berkali lipat lebih manis daripada hot cocoa itu saat anda tersenyum seperti tadi." ucap Jung Yunho yang membuat wajah Changmin lagi-lagi merona sampai ke telinganya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, dan saya akan kembali dengan membawa sup miso pesanan anda."

Changmin menatap kepergian pelayan cafe itu dengan tatapan bingung—dan dengan wajah memerah serta senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa dia tadi sedang merayuku?" gumamnya bingung—meski senyum di wajahnya tak pernah pudar.

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas saat yang ada di hadapannya hanya sebuah gelas kosong dan mangkuk yang sama kosongnya.

Pesananya sudah habis, dan hujan masih belum reda, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka sepuluh—yang berarti ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Ia mengingat isi dompetnya, dan sepertinya ia sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk memesan sesuatu. Lagipula sudah hampir empat jam ia disana, sudah waktunya untuk angkat kaki dari cafe ini.

Hanya saja...

Changmin kembali melirik ke jalan raya yang masih basah dengan hujan yang tiada berhenti mengguyur bumi.

Sepertinya ia terpaksa harus menerjang hujan untuk bisa pulang.

Changmin menghela nafas dan memberesi barang bawaannya—termasuk buku tebal yang ia baca sembari menghabiskan waktu—dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Apakah anda sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, pesanan anda tadi hot cocoa satu, harganya 3000won." ucap si kasir yang ternyata juga adalah si Jung Yunho tadi.

"Loh, tapi tadi aku juga memesan sup miso." bingung Changmin.

"Sup miso tadi gratis untukmu." sahut Yunho.

Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget, ia sudah akan menyangkal ucapan pelayan cafe itu sebelum Yunho mendahuluinya.

"Lagipula sup miso itu tidak ada di daftar menu. Jadi tidak ada harganya. Kau cukup membayar 3000won saja."

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. 3000won." tegas Yunho.

Changmin denga ragu mengulurkan uang 3000won yang langsung di terima Yunho dengan senang hati.

"Ini struk pembayaranya. Dan kalau kau bisa menunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Shiftku sudah selesai, diluar masih hujan dan aku membawa payung yang cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

"E-eh? T-tidak usah—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ucap Yunho yang menggandeng tangan Changmin dan mendudukkannya di kursi kosong."Sebagai ganti sup miso tadi, duduk manislah dulu disitu dan tunggu aku ganti baju." ucap Yunho yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih shock.

Dan begitulah. Yunho akhirnya mengantar Changmin pulang dengan payung yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan yang belum berhenti mengguyur kota Seoul.

Di penghujung malam itu, Changmin mengenal kalau Jung Yunho itu berasal dari kota Gwangju. Ia kuliah di Universitas Seoul mengambil jurusan hukum, dan untuk menyambung hidup ia bekerja di cafe itu sepulang kuliah.

Setelah ia mengantar Changmin tepat di depan pintu apartemen kecil—tapi dengan lingkungan yang bersih—Yunho mengecup pipi Changmin, dan berkata;

"Aku menyukaimu Changmin. Kau manis, lucu dan punya selera humor yang unik. Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih dekat?"

.

.

 _ **You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

 _ **Left a small town, never looked back**_

 _ **I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**_

 _ **Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu, dan tanpa Changmin sadari, Yunho kini sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Yunho selalu mengiriminya pesan, dan setiap akhir pekan dimana Yunho libur dari kerja paruh waktunya di cafe, ia selalu bertemu dan jalan berdua dengan Changmin.

Pelan namun pasti, hati Changmin yang membeku mulai meleleh dengan hangatnya cinta dan perhatian yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Changmin mulai membalas semua perhatian Yunho, dan hatinya selalu terasa bahagia saat membaca semua pesan-pesan konyol namun penuh perhatian dari Yunho.

Lambat laun Yunho jadi sering pulang dan menginap di apartement Changmin yang rapi. Changmin memperhatikan apartement kecilnya, dan disetiap sudut tempat tinggalnya itu selalu ada barang milik Yunho. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat ia memarahi Yunho habis-habisan karena namja itu memakai pasta giginya, dan menekannya dengan sembarangan dari tengah.

"Hey, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanya Yunho yang mengalungkan lengan di pinggang ramping Changmin. Keduanya tengah duduk mesra di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya heran karena kau bisa tahan mendengar ocehanku tiap waktu." ucap Changmin sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang. "Tentu saja itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Changmin-ah." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang sarat akan kejujuran.

Changmin tersenyum dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sadar ia menangis. Yunho yang merasakan tubuh Changmin bergetar langsung mengangkat wajah Changmin dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata bambi itu.

Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dalam diam, dan dengan suara parau Changmin menceritakan ketakutannya.

Yunho tahu kalau kedua orang tua Changmin bercerai, dan meninggalkannya untuk di rawat oleh ayahnya seorang, sedang sang Ibu akhirnya menikah dengan pria lain. Yunho tahu mengapa saat awal ia mengenal Changmin, namja itu begitu tidak ingin membalas perasaannya. Yunho tahu betapa takutnya Changmin dengan perasaan bernama cinta, dan ketidak percayaannya dengan membagi hidup dengan orang lain. Yunho tahu betapa takutnya Changmin akan perpisahan, karena saat ayahnya—satu-satunya orang yang ia jadikan panutan—meninggalkannya karena maut menjemput, dan Changmin mendapat pelajaran keras bahwa ia hanya bisa bergantung pada dirinya sendiri jika tak ingin ditinggalkan.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin, sebelum ia menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku berjanji Changmin-ah. Aku berjanji kalau kita tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan orang tua-mu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

.

 _ **Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

 _ **And there's a drawer of my thing at your place**_

 _ **You learn my secret and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

 _ **You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Changmin-ah, kau lihat sepasang angsa itu disana?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sedang naik perahu berdua di danau kecil di taman yang ada di Seoul. Suasana malam itu tenang, dan hanya lampu kota yang menjadi penerang mereka berdua.

Changmin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yunho dan ia menyipitkan mata sambil mencari angsa yang dimaksud Yunho.

"Mana? Aku tak melihat angsa—"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti karena saat ia berbalik menghadap Yunho, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah cincin.

Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan rasa tak percaya.

Yunho, duduk dihadapanya, menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin ke hadapannya.

"Changmin-ah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak bisa membayangkan hari-hariku tanpa ada kau disisiku. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku. Memarahiku saat aku membuat rumah kita berantakan. Mengkhawatirkanku saat aku pulang larut. Merawatku saat aku sakit, dan menemaniku menjalani hidup sampai kita tua nanti." Yunho menelan ludah, dan dengan penuh kesungguhan hati ia berucap, "Karena itu, Changmin-ah, would you marry me?"

Changmin merasakan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, dan mengangguk. "Ya Yunho. Aku mau menikah denganmu!" ucap Changmin parau sambil menghambur dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

 _ **Do you remember all the city light on the water?**_

 _ **You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

 _ **You made a rebel of a careless man carefull daughter**_

 _ **You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup terasa begitu sempurna bagi Changmin. Yunho sudah lulus dari kuliahnya, dan sekarang ia mulai bekerja pada sebuah firma hukum kecil dan menapaki jalan untuk meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang pengacara handal. Sedangkan ia tengah memasuki semester akhir dari kuliahnya untuk menjadi seorang akuntan.

Ia dan Yunho bersama-sama mencari sebuah apartement baru untuk tempat tinggal mereka, dan akhirnya keduanya mulai hidup bersama.

Namun kehidupan bahagia Changmin mulai goyah saat ia mendapati Yunho pulang dengan wajah kusut di tengah malam.

Baru saat itu Changmin tahu kalau Yunho kalah dalam membela kliennya, dan kliennya itu harus masuk penjara meskipun ia tak bersalah.

Changmin berusaha menghibur Yunho, namun namja yang sudah larut dalam perasaan bersalahnya itu tak mendengarkan Changmin.

Dan di pagi hari itu Changmin bangun dengan ranjang disebelahnya terasa dingin. Ia langsung panik dan berusa mencari Yunho, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yunho, tapi ponselnya di tinggal di rumah.

Pikiran buruk menyelimuti benak Changmin, dan saat pintu apartement mereka terbuka dan Yunho masuk dengan tubuh basah karena keringat, Changmin langsung menyentak lengan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Kau habis darimana? Kenapa tak membangunkanku untuk berpamitan, atau setidaknya meninggalkan pesan agar aku tak khawatir?!" bentak Changmin.

Jika biasanya Yunho akan nyengir dan menenangkan kekhawatiran Changmin, kali ini hanya wajah kesal yang ada di hadapan Changmin.

"Jangan cerewet. Aku hanya jogging diluar apa salahnya sih? Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Sudah waktunya bersiap untuk kerja." ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Changmin.

Tanpa berbicara lagi dengan Changmin, Yunho bersiap berangkat bekerja. Dan hari itu juga Yunho pulang kerja di tengah malam, dan langsung masuk kamar untuk tidur.

Mulai hari itu, Changmin selalu bangun dengan ranjang disebelahnya dalam keadaan dingin, dan ia tidur dengan hanya memeluk bantal dan membenamkan dirinya dalam tangisan.

Kantung mata terbentuk di bawah matanya, dan ia tak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali dengan tugas akhir yang deadline-nya hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

.

.

Dan suatu malam, Changmin sudah muak dengan semua ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa pulang lebih malam lagi?" sindir Changmin saat Yunho pulang ke apartemen mereka pukul 02.30AM

"Changmin.." ucap Yunho dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Kupikir lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang saja sekalian, kalau kau hanya kembali untuk tidur dan pergi lagi saat pagi-pagi buta." sentak Changmin yang sudah lelah dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Sial kau Changmin! Aku pulang telat karena aku lembur untuk menggali dan mencari bukti untuk memenangkan kasusku! Aku sedang tertekan, dan tak bisakah kau diam dan mendukungku?!" seru Yunho dengan emosi yang mulai tersulut.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tertekan? Kau tertekan? Apa kau pikir disini hanya kau saja yang tertekan? Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirku, dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanya berlarut dalam kekalahanmu dan membuatku khawatir sepanjang waktu dengan pulang-pergi sesuka hatimu!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tak butuh rasa khawatirmu! Dan ini rumahku! Terserah aku jika ingin pulang-pergi sesuka hatiku!"

"Ini juga rumahku, sialan!"

"Ini rumahku, karena aku yang membayar semuanya! Kau itu hanya menumpang disini! Keluar saja kalau kau tidak tahan denganku!"

Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dengan airmata yang mulai menetes di sudut mata, Changmin berbalik memuggungi Yunho. "Baik! Aku pergi!" ucapnya keras sebelum ia berjalan keluar dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Begitu ia melangkah keluar dari pintu, tangisnya pecah dan ia berlari keluar dengan pandangan kabur oleh air mata.

"CHANGMIN! Changmin-ah! Maafkan aku!"

Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Yunho, Changmin terus berlari ke jalan raya yang gelap.

"CHANGMIN! Changmin-ah!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat ada yang meraih tangannya, dan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Dalam sekejap, udara dingin di tengah malam itu tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"A-apa?! Kau sudah mengusirku, apa kau belum puas?!" seru Changmin sambil memukuli dada bidang Yunho. "Kalau kau belum puas, kita putus saja sekalian!" teriak Changmin dengan histeris. "Putus dan tinggalkan aku!"

Pelukan yang ia rasakan semakin menguat, dan Changmin merasakan bibir Yunho bergetar saat ia mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Changmin-ah. Aku tak bermaksud mengucapkan semua itu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku Changmin-ah.." ucap Yunho sambil terus memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Masih sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatiku, dan selamanya aku tak akan pernah sanggup jika kau pergi dari hidupku."

Emosi Changmin yang berapi-api langsung luluh saat ia menyadari kalau suara Yunho bergetar. Dan saat ia mendongak, Changmin menemukan kalau kini Yunho juga menangis.

Yunho.

Yunhonya yang kuat dan tegar. Yunho-nya yang tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya...kini menangis tanpa suara di hadapannya...

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Changmin mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah Yunho.

"Saat kau berjalan keluar dari rumah, rasanya duniaku runtuh, Changmin-ah." Suara itu bergetar pada awalnya. Changmin bisa melihat sekelebat rasa takut memenuhi sepasang bola mata basah yang menatapnya penuh rasa cinta. "Saat aku berkata kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, itu benar Changmin-ah. Karena meskipun aku sedang menuju kegilaan beberapa minggu ini, hanya dengan melihatmu di rumah, pikiranku bisa berjuang agar tetap berada dalam jalur kewarasan." ucap Yunho dengan suara parau karena tangisnya. "Kau yang membuatku tetap waras, dan aku minta maaf karena terbawa emosi, aku jadi mengusirmu. Tapi aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengusirmu, Changmin-ah. Jangan pergi..."

Airmata Changmin kembali mengalir lebih deras mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"B-bodoh! A-aku ada disisimu bukan hanya sebagai hiasan! Aku ingin kau juga membagi sedih dan frustasimu padaku!" marah Changmin sebelum ia memeluk Yunho dengan erat dan membenamkan dirinya dalam dada kokoh Yunho.

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah...maafkan aku.."

.

.

Malam itu, Yunho dan Changmin berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Dan Yunho mendudukkan Changmin di tempat tidur mereka, dan ia mulai menjelaskan semua perasaan bersalah dan frustasinya dengan kasus yang ia hadapi. Pada sidang pertama ia kalah karena kurangnya bukti, dan setiap hari ia berusaha kesana-kemari untuk mencari bukti yang menguatkan kliennya, namun hanya nihil dan rasa stress yang semakin meningkat yang ia dapat.

Malam itu, Changmin menangkup wajah Yunho dan menahan tatapan Yunho terarah kepadanya, dan saat Changmin berkata kalau ia pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar dari kasus yang ia tangani, semua hal buruk yang memberatkan hati dan pikirannya seolah sirna, dan digantikan dengan rasa optimis.

Changmin sendiri merasakan trauma masa kecilnya mulai menipis. Melihat Yunho yang menangis tadi membuatnya tahu kalau namja di hadapannya ini tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan ia bisa sepenuhnya mempercayakan hatinya sepenuhnya pada Yunho.

Yunho mencium Changmin dengan penuh cinta, dan malam itu saat mereka tidur setelah sesi bercinta yang lembut da penuh cinta, Yunho berbisik mesra yang membuat Changmin _blushing_ hebat.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Saat itu pikiranku kusut dengan masalah keuangan karena appaku di gwangju kehilangan pekerjaan dan aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi saat melihatmu masuk ke dalam cafe tempatku bekerja, semua tingkah lucumu membuatku bisa kembali tertawa dan bersemangat. Dan di saat itulah aku tahu kalau hatiku sudah dimiliki olehmu, Shim Changmin. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu, tetap mencintaimu saat ini, dan akan terus mencintaimu sampai akhir hayat."

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho pabbo."

.

.

 _ **And I remember that fight**_

 _ **Two thirty AM**_

 _ **As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

 _ **I ran out crying and you followed me outinti the street**_

 _ **Brace my self for the "Goodbye"**_

 _ **'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

 _ **Then you took me by surpise**_

 _ **You said,'I'll never leave you alone'**_

 _ **You said, 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

 _ **And everytime I lookat you, it's like the first time**_

 _ **I fell in love with a careless man carefull daughter**_

 _ **She is the best thing that's ever been mine'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan setelah itu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Yunho akhirnya bisa memenangkan kasusnya dipersidangan kedua dan beban berat sudah terangkat dari pundak Yunho. Changmi sendiri akhirnya sudah melalui sidangnya, dan hanya menunggu waktu sebelum ia meraih gelar sarjana.

Mereka masih sering bertengkar, namun itu hanya hal-hal kecil yang membuat hubungan keduanya semakin erat.

Dengan restu dari orang tua Yunho, segera setelah Changmin lulus kuliah dengan gelar cum laude, kini Changmin akhirnya berdiri di depan altar, dan bersama Yunho, mereka saling mengucap janji suci sehidup-semati.

Semuanya terasa kabur bagi Changmin. Saat pendeta menanyai Yunho, ia hanya mendengar Yunho menjawab—

 **"Saya bersedia"**

—dengan yakin dan mantap.

Hingga ketika gilirannya ditanyai oleh pendeta, ia menatap Yunho—yang balik menatapnya dengan seluruh cinta terpancar di kedua bola matanya—dan mengangguk sambil berkata,

" **Saya bersedia."**

Ingatan Changmin hanya merekam jelas saat Yunho meraih tangan kanannya, dan bersiap melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Saya, Jung Yunho, menerima untuk menjadi suami dari Shim Changmin, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sakit maupun sehat, untuk saling mencintai, menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan."

Changmin merasakan matanya memanas mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan akhirnya bendungan itu hancur saat Yunho menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Ia menangis dan hanya berbekal keberuntungan saja ia bisa membalas mengucapkan janji suci tanpa ada kesalahan.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari dimana seorang Shim Changmin resmi berubah menjadi Jung Changmin.

.

.

Dua tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, tiba-tiba Yunho pulang kerja dengan membawa dua bocah kembar dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Tubuh keduanya kurus, dan ada luka lebam di bagian-bagian tubuh keduanya.

Changmin memeluk keduanya sambil menangis saat Yunho bercerita kalau kedua anak kembar itu adalah korban kekerasan rumah tangga, dan saat Yunho menangani kasus itu, ia merasa terhubung dengan keduanya, dan meminta ijin untuk mengadopsi keduanya.

Changmin mengangguk antusias saat ia mendengar Yunho meminta ijinnya untuk mengadopsi kedua anak malang itu, dan setelah menandatangani semua surat-surat yang disodorkan Yunho padanya, Taemin dan Jongin resmi menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Changmin-ah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dengan senyum di wajahmu itu, hmm?" bisik Yunho yang ikut tersenyum saat melihat Changmin tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat awal mula hubungan kita, dan bagiku, kau adalah hal terbaik yang hadir dalam hidupku, Yunho." ucap Changmin yang kini berbalik dan mengecup bibir hati milik suaminya. **"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."** bisik Changmin setelah ia mencium Yunho.

"Iyeuuuhhhh! Daddy! Appa! Jangan bermesraan di depan kamiii~!" seru Taemin yang langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lengket dengan es serut.

"Uuuuhhh, Appa dan Daddy tak tahu maluuuu~!" keluh Jongin yang ikut-ikutan saudara kembarnya dengan menutup mata dengan tangan.

Changmin melepaskan diri dari Yunho dengan tatapan tajam pada kedua putranya.

"Yah! Kalian berdua jorok! Bukankah Appa sudah bilang untuk selalu menjaga kebersihan, dan jangan makan dengan belepotan seperti itu!" seru Changmin yang shock melihat kondisi kotor kedua putranya.

Changmin meraih Taemin dengan tangan kanannya, dan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya, dan membawa keduanya ke arah laut. "Appa akan melempar kalian ke laut agar kalian jadi bersih lagi." ancam Changmin yang di sahuti dengan teriakan protes dan geliatan badan dari kedua putra kembarnya.

Yunho hanya tertawa saja saat melihat Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya beserta kedua putra mereka ke air laut hingga mereka bertiga basah kuyup.

Ia melihat Changmin tertawa riang dengan kedua putra yang sepertinya berniat untuk membalas Appanya dengan menubruk Changmin hingga Changmin kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali jatuh di air laut yang asin itu.

 **"You are the best thing that's ever been Mine, Changmin."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **Yeaaaayyy~!**

 **Ela kembali update satu ff fluff yang manisnya bikin diabetes nih..**

 **Salahkan HoMin couple yang bahkan di majalah SPUR aja mesra-mesraan dengan nggak tau malu, dan interaksi mereka yang mesra dan manisnya bikin diabetes!**

 **Ini kedua kalinya Ela bikin ff dari remake lagunya Taylor Swift, dan kali ini Ela ambil dari lagu yang judulnya Mine.**

 **Last, review dari kalian sangat ditunggu~**


End file.
